Battle of the Band Tsunami Benefit
by Tria Marie Val
Summary: The school is holding a benefit battle of the bands for a sister school Bombac that was hit by the Tsunami. One-shot Implied RHr, HG, DP, SLav...


Tsunami Relief: Battle of the Bands

"As many of you know in India the day after Christmas a Tsunami hit, killing many. One of our sister schools in Sri Lanka was hit. No students of faculty were killed, but there castle was reduced to the size of this Great Hall. Needless to say the damage can not be fixed by a simple spell. So to help Bombac we will be having a fundraising Battle of the Bands. I know there are more than a few Bands here. Sign up with your Head of House to be put on the program." Dumbledore concludes his speech, the second night back from break. McGonnagal whispers to him. Dumbledore stands back up, " Oh yes and the Battle will be in three days time. That is all!"

As the students are dismissed the only talk in the halls was about who had bands and who was in them.

In the Gryffindor Common Room-

"Do you think that there are going to many bands?" Ron asks addressing his fellow sixth years and his sister.

"Maybe seven or so… Most will chicken out." Hermione estimates.

"Okay, well I'm heading to bed, Ron, Dean, Nev, Seamus you staying?" Harry asks not used to being the first up in the dorm. (Usually he's the last)

"Na, goodnight girls." They all reply.

"Good night boys" The girls call after them.

Once the boys leave, the girls huddle closer. As to not be over heard.

"Okay are we going to enter as 4 of 4 kinds?" Parvati questions.

"Yes, but lets only play the cover songs, "Lavender suggests.

"Sounds good, I'll sign us up tomorrow." Ginny agrees.

"I'm going to bed, Night all." Mione says retiring up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll see you two in the morning," Ginny tell Lavender and Parvati while already halfway up the stairs.

In the Boys dorm-

"Okay Red Django will be show cased at the battle done," Neville concludes.

"I'll sign us up tomorrow after class" Dean replies falling backwards onto his bed.

"Do you think the girls have a band?" Ron addresses the guys.

"Seriously I don't know but my gut says yes," Harry answers.

"Yeah I agree I mean they seem like female rocker material" Seamus adds.

"Okay well seeing as Dean is already asleep I shall follow his lead and say good night," Ron eloquently says before shutting his curtains around his bed.

"Yeah, good night all," Harry says also shutting his curtains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the Battle of the Bands

"So, do you think the girls have a band?" Ron questions the guys again after not getting an answer the first time.

"Yes, they seem like female rocker material, I mean I couldn't see them as groupies," Harry replies.

"Yeah I mean Ginny seems like a perfect drummer, Parvati a bassist, Lavender would be a guitarist, and Hermione would be lead guitar and vocals." Neville states as though it's obvious.

"How do you know this?" Dean asks Neville.

"Well whenever there is music on Ginny is drumming on the table, and the others are commenting on the wrong notes while Hermione is singing the vocals." Neville states again as though obvious.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever noticed it" Seamus comments, "Lets head to the Hall, I want lunch."

In the girls dorm-

"Hermione is that what I think that is?" Ginny asks leaning over an old piece of parchment.

"No, it's a copy; I made a cope for me and one for Ron. And I added charms to the old, original one that I had added to the copies, like now they can be used anywhere. Mine though has added spells, for example there's one that can tell me of the members of secret groups or bands." Mione says proudly.

"You've got a charmed copy of the marauders map!" Ginny says still gaping.

"Okay, Well, Sexy Bassist," She says her wand tip on the map as the map opens and draws, it also colors a key. In the key only about five names show up and the colors correspond with the colors of their dos; in the Girls dorm it showed 4 of 4 kinds in purple. Hermione noticed the collection of red dots labeled: Harry Potter: guitar, Ron Weasley: bass, Neville Longbottom: keyboard, Dean Thomas: guitar, Seamus Finnigan: drums.

"So, looks like we can expect a performance form them, the Slytherin gits, the nice boys, and the bubblegum girls." Hermione comments to Ginny.

"It should be a great show!" Ginny says.

"Oh my! We don't have much time left only, five hours to get ready Parvati!" Lavender shrieks across the dorm.

"Ginny will you please join me on a little adventure?" Hermione asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay…" Gin's response is filled with apprehension as she follows Hermione down the stairs into the Common Room.

In the Common Room Harry and Ron thought they were alone, so, they had their guitar and bass with them and were playing muggle songs by a band called "The Killers". As the girls had been walking down Ron was finishing singing "Mr. Brightside" while Harry started to play "Somebody told me". Once the girls had recognized the song they started to sing with Ron and Harry playing. Ron was the first of the guys to notice that Mione and Gin were singing along.

"BLOODY HELL" He exclaims.

"Language Ron" Hermione chides.

"Whoa, when did you two get here?" Harry asks.

"At the beginning of the song," Ginny simply replies.

"Oh" Harry says sounding defeated.

"Yeah well can you play more we don't want to go back to the dorms till at least 6:00 pm. (its 4:00 pm now),"Hermione explains to Ron.

"I think we may be able to help" Ron says as he and Harry start to play "Help" by The Beatles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Hermione you look like your ready to rock that or go clubbing" Lavender exclaims. Hermione wore a pair of black satin cargo pants, red spike two inch high heeled bots, a cut up t-shirt that had the names of more that fifty rock bands on it and last but not least Hermione had her hair up and had straightened it to look kind of choppy.

"Thanks you look great too Lav" Hermione says assessing Lavenders outfit. Lavender wore a pair of tight jeans, thigh high inch heeled boots over the pants with a green shirt that said "You can't hate 'cause I'm beautiful." And had her hair held back with a green headband.

"Done!" Ginny says pulling on her shoe. Gin wore black jeans, kickboxing shoes, a white t-shirt with a blue tank top over it and she has pulled her hair into a messy French braid.

"Where's Parvati?" Lavender asks.

"I'm here" She says emerging from the bathroom in light jeans with a short pink skirt over them, white sneakers, a pick shirt that said on it "It should be legal to kill while PMS-ing" and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"It looks like we are ready to rock!" Ginny screams excitedly.

"Okay, let's go down to see if the boys are ready" Hermione says excited as well.

The girls walk down to the common room to find Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville waiting. The boys, the girls thought, looked really good. Harry wore a green t-shirt that said "If I have to defeat Lord Moldimort why not mock him first?" with black pants. Ron had on a blue shirt that on it said "Why is it always follow the spiders, why isn't it follow the butter fly's?" with jeans. Dean was wearing a red shirt with the words "Quidditch, Live it, Love it, Play It." with jeans as well. Seamus wore almost the same thing but his shirt said "Muggles have hot girls sheer for their sport, but we have them play with us." Neville wore a white button down shirt open over a black Green Day t-shirt and black pants.

Once the boys was the girls they lined up and Ron said "We are ready for inspection," to them. At this the girls laugh and then look the boys over. Upon reading Harry's shirt Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. And Ron's they loved (well Hermione loved). Lavender however was offended by Seamus' shirt so he changed it for one that said "Eat, Drink, and Sleep Quidditch, that's the way to live."

"You look great" Hermione says to the five guys.

"Thank you, you look bloody gorgeous yourself," Ron replies looking her once over.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem"

"I hate to break up the moment but the show is in a half hour," Ginny says looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah so you know we are a band" Harry says to the girls.

"We know so are we" Ginny replies.

Once the boys had gotten over their shock the portrait hole was closing behind the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the first battle of the bands. The tsunami relief for Bombac will quiet pleased with our contribution. The bands about to play are performing muggle songs. So without further ado, Sweet face Sweet voice…" Dumbledore says opening the curtains.

On stage are Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, and Zara Moon, they are in matching sequined pink pants with white sneakers and a black shirt. As they sing and dance it just gets worse and worse. They sing and dance to; 'all the things she said' by T.A.T.U., 'Me against the music' by Britney spears, and 'Get right' by Jennifer Lopez. The songs themselves weren't the problems but they brutalized the songs so badly mutilating them into horrid, horrible songs.

"Next up Physochem…"

Physochem consisted of Justin Finch-Fletchly, Terry boot, Michael Corner, and Ernie McMillan. They came onstage and weren't bad. They played 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte, 'I'm not okay (I promise)' by My Chemical Romance, and 'All Downhill from here' by New Found Glory. Unlike the group before them they actually played the songs too; Ernie on drums, Justin played guitar and sang vocals, Terry played bass, and Michael played rhythm guitar.

"Welcome next to the stage Green with Envy…"

Draco Malfoy took the mike; Blaise Zabini sat at the drum set, Greg Golye picked up the bass and both Vince Crabbe and Theo Nott grabbed guitars. They all wore green shirts with slivery button ups unbuttoned and black pants. Draco nodded and they stared into 'welcome to my life' by Simple Plan, which lead into 'Perfect' by Simple Plan, and they ended with 'Boy and Girls' by Good Charlotte. Alike the first group they mutilated the songs. The vocals were too high, and they were out of tune and time.

"That was interesting, next a big round of applause for Red Django!"

Ron walks up to the mike and says, "Well we're Red Django, I'm Ron, and I play bass and sing. Harry plays guitar and sometimes adds harmony. Neville plays the keyboard / synthesizer. Dean plays rhythm guitar and Seamus is our drummer. We just want to say to the girls 'they know who they are' we couldn't be here with out you." And with that they play 'Walk this way' by Aerosmith, 'Lithium' By Nirvana, and 'Brainstew' by Greenday. Before they leave the stage Neville takes a mike and says, "Okay you sat through us and the other horrid performances but get ready for 4 of 4 kinds. Oh yeah and don't forget to read Harry's shirt It's hilarious," and walks off stage.

"Well, not much to say after that…. 4 of 4 kinds."

Ginny walks on stage and starts to play the drum part for their first song. Parvati joins her playing the bass line. Lavender as well joins in with the rhythm guitar. Hermione finally walks out on stage playing the guitar part and adds the vocals to the song. After singing 'Its on the rocks' by The Donnas, Hermione says, "Thanks for coming, we are grateful for you coming to support the cause… well onto the next song." The girls play 'Reptillia' by The Strokes, and 'Basket Case' By Greenday and end the show.

"Encore, Encore, Encore!"

"Red Django and 4"

"Encore for Red Django and 4 of 4 kinds"

"Okay according to popular demand here is Red Django performing with 4 of 4 kinds…"

On stage Seamus was sitting at the drum set, Dean had a guitar, Neville was behind the keyboard, and Ron was with his bass with a mike stand and mike. Lavender and Parvati had mike and were off to the side, Ginny was near Harry with a mike and stand for them both, Mione was next to Ron with a mike in her hands.

"Well, I don't see why since we're girls we can't play but only can sing." She protests to Ron.

"Because you aren't as good as us and plus have you ever heard any of us besides Harry and I sing?" Ron counters.

"Bother of you cut it out!" Ginny and Harry tell them.

"We are flattered that you wanted to hear us so… Seamus hit it!" Lavender interrupts.

The nine sing/play 'Help' by The Beatles, "Smells like teen spirit' by Nirvana, 'Eleanor Rigby' By The Beatles and concluded with 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. When they finished Dumbledore stood up one last time.

"Thank you all, It's way past curfew, wait no actually its only five minutes past ten but… Oh yes, you have been a great audience and Bombac will surly appreciate the help. Now off to the common rooms. Goodnight" As he dismisses everyone from the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindor common room

"Wow you have an amazing voice Ron"

"Thanks Mione. So do you…"

"Its nothing special …" Hermione says blushing.

"Yes it is!" The common room yells at her because that had been the fifth time saying that.

Sorry for the OOC –ness of the characters but I don't care!

On a more serious note – the tsunami hit many very hard; we should do everything we can to help. Even so much after, there still are people to help, just because the hype has died down doesn't mean that the people need for help died too. So donate and help someone in need.

Oh yeah there are implied Harry/Ginny, Ron/Mione, Seamus/Lavender, Dean/Parvati – even if it doesn't seem like it, it is!


End file.
